<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made for You by BandGeek727</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336415">Made for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek727/pseuds/BandGeek727'>BandGeek727</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Takari, Chocolate, F/M, Homemade chocolates, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and colors, background Jyoumi, fun with shapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek727/pseuds/BandGeek727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken wants to make Valentine’s Day chocolate for Daisuke, but it’s harder than it looks. Luckily Hikari is there to help. Written for the Daiken Valentines Exchange 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daiken Valentine's Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Made for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca/gifts">Francesca</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Francesca. Happy Valentine’s Day! Thank you for your prompt, it was super helpful to have a starting point. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ken cursed under his breath, glaring at the box on the counter. The words “Make Your Own Chocolate! Kit” mocked him from the cardboard. The instructions on the back of the box had seemed simple enough, but now the chocolate on the stove had turned thick and clumpy. And he had no idea how to fix it.</p><p>Most students had already left for the day. Ken had requested special permission to stay and use the home economics room after the baking club had finished. His reputation as a model student worked in his favor in situations like this. Perhaps it was a bit naïve of him to attempt this alone, but he simply wasn’t comfortable letting anyone else see him like this. He sighed, jabbing the chocolate listlessly with his spoon.</p><p>“Ken-chan!” Wormmon inched across the counter towards him. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Wormmon, I’m just-”</p><p>“Ken?”</p><p>Ken froze at the new voice. Slowly he turned to face the doorway, where Hikari had appeared with Tailmon in her arms. Hikari looked concerned. Tailmon looked bemused.</p><p>When Ken didn’t respond, Hikari took a step forward. “What are you still doing here?”</p><p>Before Ken could think of an excuse for his presence, Wormmon piped up, “We’re making Valentine’s Day chocolate!”</p><p>Ken sighed. Hikari’s face brightened.</p><p>“You’re making chocolate for Daisuke?” she asked. “That’s so sweet! He’ll love that.”</p><p>Ken sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe, if I knew what I was doing.”</p><p>Hikari tilted her head to one side. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“It’s just… it’s more complicated than I anticipated. I was hoping to be able to do this quickly on my own, but I can’t even figure out how to melt the chocolate properly.”</p><p>Hikari made her way to Ken’s side, letting Tailmon jump out of her arms onto the counter. Tailmon padded over to Wormmon’s side and sat with her tail wrapped around her paws. Hikari surveyed Ken’s workstation. She pointed to the silicone mold sitting beside the stove top.</p><p>“You’re making hand-poured chocolates?”</p><p>Ken nodded. “That was the idea.”</p><p>Hikari smiled at him. “That’s such a cute shape. It’s perfect.”</p><p>Ken stared down at the glass bowl of clumpy chocolate. He <i>wanted</i> this to be perfect. Daisuke deserved the best of everything. But his desire to succeed was clashing with his anxiety over trying something new. When he didn’t say anything else, Hikari offered him a small smile.</p><p>“Maybe you don’t have to make them. I’m sure Daisuke would appreciate that you made an effort. Even if they’re store bought, I’m sure he’ll love whatever you give him.”</p><p>“It’s not just that,” Ken said, turning away from Hikari as words failed him. She watched him patiently.</p><p>“Daisuke’s so good with food. It’s his passion, and he has a natural talent for it. And he loves sharing that gift with others. I suppose I was just… hoping to meet him where he is with something he loves so much, even in a small way.”</p><p>When Ken glanced at Hikari, she was beaming at him.</p><p>“Ken, that’s so thoughtful!”</p><p>He shook his head. “It was a nice thought, but it won’t mean anything if I can’t get it to work. Perhaps I should find something nice to buy.”</p><p>Hikari tapped her finger against her chin. After a moment, her expression brightened.</p><p>“You should ask Mimi for help!”</p><p>Ken could feel himself balk at that. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Mimi, but her exuberant cheerfulness and endless fount of energy could be overwhelming sometimes. She was like Daisuke in that regard, except that Ken had actually seen Daisuke’s calmer side.</p><p>“I’m not sure…”</p><p>“How about this, then? I’ll make some chocolates too. That way you won’t be alone! And we can make them at my place. That way you can take as long as you need, and you won’t have to worry about anyone else walking in on you.”</p><p>The prospect of working privately, having as much time as he needed, was enticing. Leave it to Hikari to be mindful of something like that. And he wasn’t too proud to accept the help, especially if it meant his plan would succeed. He offered her a smile.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful, Hikari. Thank you.”</p><p>--</p><p>Hikari stayed to help clean up, even though Ken insisted she didn’t have to. They made plans to meet on Saturday and went their separate ways.</p><p>When Saturday arrived, Ken swallowed his nerves and made his way to the Yagami residence. Hikari was waiting when he arrived. She’d already started setting out bowls and spoons, and there was a silicone mold sitting next to the stove.</p><p>“Angel wings?”</p><p>Hikari blushed. “Your idea was so great, Ken. I wanted to pick something unique as well. I told Mimi and she loves the idea too. I think she’s bringing over her own molds.”</p><p>Ken’s anxiety returned as they waited. Hikari decided the best distraction was to head to the living room and play with their digimon. Hikari pulled a string across the floor and laughed as Tailmon chased it. Wormmon seemed content to curl up in Ken’s lap while Ken stroked his head absentmindedly.</p><p>There was a knock and then, without waiting for an answer, Mimi burst into the apartment with a twirl, holding up a large tote bag. Palmon danced in behind her with a plastic shopping bag.</p><p>“We’re here!” Mimi sang. “Who’s ready to make Valentine’s chocolates?”</p><p>Ken’s anxiety spiked in the face of her enthusiasm. Thankfully Hikari intercepted her, taking Mimi’s bag before wrapping her in a hug.</p><p>“Mimi-chan, thank you so much for doing this.”</p><p>“Of course!” Mimi said brightly, squeezing Hikari. “Just what kind of Chosen would I be if I abandoned my kouhai with something this important?”</p><p>Ken stepped forward as Mimi toed off her shoes, Wormmon still in his arms, and bowed. “Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mimi-san.”</p><p>“No problem!” Mimi waved. “Those portals really do make it so much easier to get back here from New York! Much faster than having to fly every time. Although I do miss the in-flight service.”</p><p>Ken and Hikari helped carry Mimi’s bags into the kitchen. Hikari had aprons for Ken and herself. The apron Mimi produced from her bag was bright pink and very frilly.</p><p>After tying on her apron, the first thing Mimi did was swap out the wooden spoons for half a dozen plastic spatulas from her tote.</p><p>“You don’t want to use wooden utensils. Wood can hold water, and if you get water in your chocolate it’ll seize.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Tailmon asked as she leapt onto the counter.</p><p>“It means it’ll get thick and lumpy.”</p><p>Ken winced. “If that does happen, can you fix it?”</p><p>Mimi shrugged. “You can, but it won’t be any good for pouring molds after that.”</p><p>“Are you going to use chocolate molds too, Mimi-chan?” Hikari asked.</p><p>“Yes! I thought that was a wonderful idea, Ken, and Hikari told me what shapes you picked – how unique! I just had to do the same thing.”</p><p>From her bag Mimi pulled out two silicone molds – one with flower shapes, the other with fish.</p><p>Hikari laughed. “Those are perfect! Jyou will love them.”</p><p>Privately, Ken thought Jyou-senpai was a bit too serious to enjoy shaped chocolate. But he’d been wrong about that sort of thing before. In any case, he was sure Jyou would appreciate the effort.</p><p>Next Mimi lifted a stack of glass bowls out of the tote. Ken was beginning to wonder how she’d stuffed in all those pink frills alongside everything else.</p><p>“Okay, we’ll use a separate bowl for each color.”</p><p>Ken blanched. He hadn’t even though about using colors. “Um, I think I’ll just stick to regular chocolate.”</p><p>“Nonsense! Colors will be so much more fun. Plus, I found the perfect ones for you!”</p><p>Palmon handed her the shopping bag and Mimi pulled out two bags of colored candy melts.</p><p>Ken stared at them. He had wanted these chocolates to be special, but this… this was more than he could have imagined. Now that he was presented with the idea, though, he couldn’t stop picturing the final result. They’d be perfect. Daisuke deserved no less.<br/>
He accepted the bags from Mimi. “Thank you. I’ll pay you back for the melts.”</p><p>Mimi waved him off again. “No need! What are we here for but to help each other out? Besides, it’s for a good cause!”</p><p>She winked. Ken blushed. Hikari giggled.</p><p>“Now!” Mimi clapped. “Let’s get started!”</p><p>--</p><p>Ken was eternally grateful he had accepted Mimi and Hikari’s help. With the three of them working together, the task was much less daunting. The digimon made it more fun, too. Tailmon kept sneaking bits of chocolate, which made Hikari laugh. Mimi scolded them, but Ken caught her giving spatulas to Palmon once she was done with them. Ken didn’t know how he hadn’t considered colored chocolate before. Mimi wasn’t just using different colors for the mold; she was using the colors to paint details onto the chocolates. When she was done her pink flowers had yellow centers, and the bright blue fish had black eyes. She’d even traced outlines on some of the scales with the thinnest paintbrush Ken had ever seen. Hikari initially wanted to leave her wings plain white, but Mimi helped her paint yellow and pink details along some of the feathers. “For your crests!” she explained.</p><p>The candy-making took most of the afternoon. Ken’s nerves slowly eased as Hikari laughed and Mimi encouraged them at each step. Wormmon refrained from sneaking a taste throughout the process, so Ken let him have a few of the finished pieces after they came out of the freezer. Somehow Mimi had even thought ahead enough to bring cellophane and colored ribbons. She helped Ken and Hikari wrap their chocolates into cellophane bags which she sealed with twist ties. Then she tied each bag with a ribbon that matched the chocolate inside.</p><p>After everything had been cleaned and Mimi’s supplies packed away, she hugged first Hikari and then Ken, and left them with instructions to keep the chocolates at room temperature. Ken gave her the plain chocolate he had ended up not using, which she assured him she could find a use for. </p><p>Ken left shortly afterwards, surprising both of them when he hugged Hikari in the doorway. They said goodnight and Ken started home with Wormmon perched on his shoulders, the chocolates tucked carefully in his arms, and a renewed excitement for Valentine’s Day.</p><p>--</p><p>Daisuke bounded up the stairs to the roof, bento in one hand and chocolate in the other. It was that fancy green tea chocolate Ken loved. Daisuke had been saving up from his job at the ramen place to get it. That shit was expensive. Ken was totally worth it, though.</p><p>Daisuke burst out onto the roof, waving. “Oi! Ken!”</p><p>Ken turned, and his smile made Daisuke’s knees weak. He bounded across the roof and plopped down on the bench next to Ken.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day!” He threw his arm around Ken’s shoulders, pulling him close.</p><p>Ken laughed. “Same to you. Would you like to have lunch first, or exchange chocolates?”</p><p>Daisuke rolled his eyes. Ken knew full well what Daisuke would choose. “Chocolates, duh!” He set his bento aside and handed Ken a red gift bag.</p><p>Ken’s eyes widened when he saw the Meiji logo. He pulled out the box and stared at it. Daisuke grinned. Ken loved it. He knew he would. He’d gotten the biggest box they had.</p><p>“Dai… you didn’t have to do this!”</p><p>Daisuke nudged him with his shoulder. “C’mon, dude. You know you’re worth it!”</p><p>Ken ducked his head. He was definitely blushing. Not fair, that was too cute. “Well, I certainly appreciate it. Thank you, Daisuke.”</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Daisuke leaned over to give Ken a peck on the cheek, then bounced back on the bench. “So, what’d you get me?”</p><p>Ken twisted around to reach into his messenger bag. When he turned back, he was holding a cellophane bag tied with a black ribbon. Inside were a few dozen chocolate soccer balls.</p><p>Daisuke laughed. “Those are perfect! Where’d you find them?”</p><p>Ken’s expression was shy and his voice was soft when he answered. “I made them.”</p><p>“You… what? You made these?”</p><p>Ken blushed. “Well, I did have some help.”</p><p>Daisuke took the bag gently. The candies weren’t just plain chocolate. They were white, but all the right pieces were colored black. Daisuke couldn’t imagine the time that had gone into them.</p><p>“Ken… I can’t believe you did this!”</p><p>“Well, you’re worth the effort.”</p><p>That was the thing. Daisuke didn’t always feel like he was worth it. He had no trouble seeing the worth in everyone around him, but there were days his own doubts were just too loud.</p><p>But Ken… Ken always made him feel worthwhile.</p><p>Still. He wasn’t about to be out-gifted. “Don’t think I’m gonna let you beat me at this. Just watch, I’m gonna get you something awesome for your birthday.”</p><p>Ken raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? In that case, I’ll just have to make sure your Christmas gift is even better.</p><p>“Bring it on, Ichijouji!”</p><p>Ken laughed, leaning in to give Daisuke a kiss sweeter than any chocolate. “Happy Valentine’s, Daisuke.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tries to get in the habit of using the Japanese names, still writes in the dub voice.</p><p>They all attend the same school in this for logistical reasons. Also I included the portal thing from kizuna because I love that idea.</p><p>I actually looked up how to make chocolate for pouring molds and I found <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S20OLMrEmz8">this great video</a> that gave me a perfect way to have Ken’s chocolate not turn out right.</p><p>I also pulled inspiration from <a href="https://hungryhappenings.com/chocolate-making-tips/how-to-color-white-chocolate-paint-candy-molds/">this article</a>.<br/>My mom made some chocolate lollipops like this when I was a kid. They were dinosaur shaped and adorable. She even painted on spot and eyes! As soon as I read your prompt I knew I wanted to do something with that. This was very nostalgic for me to write. So thank you!</p><p>Happy Daiken Valentine’s Day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>